The present invention relates generally to an improved fishing reel, and more particularly, to a spinning or spin cast fishing reel having a first spool drag assembly and a second rotor drag assembly operatively associated with the reel handle thereof. In this regard, an important aspect of the present invention concerns a line-non-twisting dual drag assembly (a spool drag and a rotor drag) which finds advantageously utility in fishing reels of the type wherein the spool is stationary during a cast.
Drag assemblies have been widely utilized on fishing reels to selectively regulate the resistance to spool rotation in the line pay-out direction when a fish is hooked. Typically, with a spinning or spin cast reel, a fisherman activates the drag assembly after a cast by turning the reel handle to close the bail arm so that the bail arm line roller engages the line, and the bail arm line roller which is attached to the rotor, retrieves the fishing line after a cast. In this mode, the turning of the handle drives the rotor in a rotational orbit around the stationary line spool, thereby retrieving the fishing line and wrapping it around the line spool. If a fish is hooked and the force exerted by the fish is greater than the spool drag assembly force, the fisherman continues to turn the reel handle, but no line is reeled in. In this instance, the fishing reel rotor continues to turn or orbit around the line spool in the line retrieval direction. The rotor orbits the spool, which may either remain stationary or may be turned in the line pay-out direction by the force exerted thereon of the hooked fish. In either occurrence, the continued turning of the handle by the fisherman imparts multiple twists to the fishing line as it orbits the spool. If the fish is exerting a force greater than that exerted by the spool drag assembly, the rotor does not retrieve line onto the line spool, but rather twists the line as it orbits the spool. When the fish eventually tires and the force exerted by the fish becomes less than the spool drag assembly force, the orbiting rotor retrieves the line and winds it around the spool. However, in this instance, some, but not all of the line twist is removed. The line still contains some remaining twist and the twisted line is wrapped onto the spool. After prolonged fishing periods, however, the fishing line will become twisted to the point where it has difficulty passing cleanly through the line guides in that its twist interferes with subsequent casting. This twisted line must then be subjected to either a manual detwisting operation or removed from the spool. This situation requires frequent replacement of the line spool with fresh line.
Line twist is caused by the rotor revolving when the reel handle is turned because the reel handle is directly geared to the reel rotor. The spool drag of a conventional spinning or spin cast fishing reel only applies a rotational resistance force to the spool and the rotor continues to spin in response to turning of the handle even when the fish force is equal to or greater than the spool drag force. Twist is thereby continuously imparted to the fishing line. Conventional spool drag assemblies are located either on the rear of the reel body (to permit easier access thereto) or on the front of the reel on the spool front face. In either instance, the spool main shaft reciprocates and moves the spool forward and rearward in a cyclic motion.
The present invention is directed to a construction which avoids the aforementioned shortcomings of spinning and spin cast fishing reels.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fishing reel of the type wherein the spool is stationary during a cast which reel includes a drag assembly (i.e. a spool drag and a rotor drag) that substantially reduces the amount of twist imparted to the fishing line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spinning or spin cast fishing reel having a first spool drag assembly and a second drag assembly associated with the handle which second drag assembly allows the fisherman to apply a selective rotational resistance between the fishing reel handle and the fishing reel rotor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a kit of parts for converting an existing fishing reel having a standard first, spool drag adjustment assembly into a fishing reel also having a second rotor drag adjustment assembly disposed on the reel handle.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a second drag assembly operatively associated with the handle of a spinning or spin cast fishing reel, which reel handle second drag assembly allows easy conversion of the fishing reel from right-hand to left-hand operation.
In a spinning or spin cast fishing reel incorporating the principles of the present invention, a second drag assembly is provided on the fishing reel handle which is operatively connected to the fishing reel main drive gear and which permits the fisherman to turn the fishing reel handle while maintaining the fishing reel main drive gear, drive shaft, and the reel rotor in a stationary position so as not to impart any substantial twist to the fishing line.
In another aspect of the present invention, the handle of the spinning or spin cast fishing reel has a second drag assembly housing disposed between the reel handle and the reel main drive gear, which housing contains rotatable clutch means to selectively vary the rotational drive resistance between the reel handle and rotor of the reel.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.